


Allicat

by allnura



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Kydia, Mentioned Lydia Martin, catperson!lydia, firefighter!lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allnura/pseuds/allnura
Summary: Kira get’s Lydia’s cat stuck in a tree.





	Allicat

“Hi,is this the fire department?” Kira frantically asks, nervously pacing back and forth on the patio. 

“Yes, it is.” The woman on the other line replies. “May I ask what the emergency is?”

“Uh, well. You know your boss, Lydia? Of course you know her, she’s your boss. Well, uh, we’re together, right, and she left me in charge to watch her cat, Allicat. And I, uh, accidentally might have left the patio door open and her cat might have jumped into a tree and gotten stuck.” Kira rattles on in a single breath. She pauses to suck in air, watching Lydia’s cat smugly stare at her from the highest tree branch. 

“You’re referring to Ms. Martin?” The woman says slowly. 

“Yes!” Kira exasperatedly squirms. “You have to send somebody here to help. If Lydia finds out I got her cat stuck in a tree, she’ll never let me near her cat again! Can you help?” 

“I’ll have someone over in fifteen minutes. What’s your address?”

&.

Kira gingerly reaches her hand out to the cat, who is curled up in the fireman’s arms. Kira was no idiot- the cat may look cute, but her stealthiness lead to her being in the tree in the first place.

Allicat yawns, begrudgingly letting Kira lift her away from the mans warm chest, almost immediately curling into Kira’s own.

“Thank you so much.” She beams gratefully at the man, who simply nods in return, before grabbing his ladder (that was currently propped up against the tree) on the way to his truck.

“You have been a very bad kitty.” Kira tuts, turning to head back inside. She can’t help but smile at how cute Allicat looked when she was sleeping. Slowly, not wanting to wake the sleeping cat, Kira reaches over to open her front door, when- Shit! A ball of black fur sprints out of her arms, runs across the backyard, and climbs up the large tree all in the span of five seconds.

Kira barely has a chance to blink before the cat has already comfortably laid down in its nest of leaves and twigs. Slowly, she pulls her phone from her back pocket, opening her Recent Calls tab, and hitting the most recent number. 

“Hey, so funny story. You know that cat you just saved?”


End file.
